


Rainy Sunday

by MickieJae



Series: Sunday Morning [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Body Worship, gross lovey boyfriends, rainy day in bed, sunday morning, volleyball dads taking a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickieJae/pseuds/MickieJae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Daichi spend a rainy day in bed, constantly reaffirming their love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Daisuga is my fluffy go-to, and I needed rainy day cuddles and completely drowning in love volleyball dads and this was the result.  
> If you're in need of mood music, I suggest [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEPSfXINdT0)

Daichi wakes up to the smell of tea and rain. It's a wonderful combination, but as he pats around the empty space on the bed in front of him, he finds that he misses the usual scent that whorls around him most mornings; the smell of flowers and _cold_ \-- an odd smell for someone who was always so warm. And that someone was not currently keeping Daichi warm.

"Hmm... Suga?" He opened his eyes slowly. Their modest room was filled with soft grey light, dappled shadows of rain hitting the windows slipping down the halls. It's Sunday, he remembers, a day for working and cleaning. He couldn't hear anything from any other parts of the house, so Suga wasn't cleaning, and they both had the day off for today, so where was he?

"Oh, don't get up," Suga pushed open the door, stepping inside. "I had to go to the bathroom," He shut the door with a soft _snick_ and padded back towards their shared bed. "I'd hoped you'd still be asleep when I got back," Daichi gladly welcomed Suga into his arms, pulling him back down into their nest of blankets, the ones Daichi's mom had knitted for them and Suga had grown very attached to. They snuggled together beneath it, skin only separated by the old t-shirt Suga wore. Daichi was fairly certain it was his but, then again, Suga had commandeered the softest of Daichi's shirts and taken them as his own to sleep in since they moved in together. Daichi didn't mind so much. Suga looked adorable wearing his shirts, the shoulders slipping off Suga's own, the neck always slipping to one side or the other, the hem just reaching the middle of his pale thighs, teasingly provocative in a way that always made Daichi wonder if Suga was actually wearing something beneath it.

For now, a simple swipe of his hand up Suga's side proved he wasn't. Fortunately-- or unfortunately, he wasn't exactly sure-- the drunken stupor of sleep overwhelmed the curl of arousal he felt in his stomach.

"Sleep well?" Suga whispered, tracing patterns in Daichi's chest and snuggling closer to him.

"Well enough," 

"We're supposed to go have lunch with Asahi today," Suga practically purred as Daichi ran his blunt fingernails up and down his back slowly. "But... I'm thinking we're going to cancel."

"Agreed," Daichi nuzzled his nose into the silky hair on Suga's head and breathed him in. He had a feeling that they wouldn't be getting up much at all today. That was fine, they spent too much time worrying and being busy and running around all the time. Spending a day in wouldn't end in any harm.

 

 

When next Daichi woke, Suga was leaning against the wall next to their window, a book cradled against his chest. Daichi moved and laid his head in Suga's lap, looking up at him. Suga always had a soft sort of beauty about him, made even more apparent by dim light reflecting off the rain clouds outside. It made the soft curves of his face seem softer, the shine of his hair almost glow. He was reading his book with lidded, sleepy eyes, the most beautiful shade of brown that Daichi had ever saw. Suga was an angel that Daichi thought he did not deserve.

He breathed a laugh.

"Hm?" Suga peeked under the book at him.

"Nothing... it's just... damn, you're beautiful," Suga rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Daichi."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He moved one hand to stroke down Daichi's hair while he read, mindlessly scratching Daichi's scalp as he did. Suga knew all too well how to turn Daichi into a boneless, happy mess, and Daichi gladly submitted. It wasn't long before his eyes fluttered back shut and he fell back asleep. Suga abandoned his book in favor of staring at his boyfriend. He watched Daichi's broad chest rise and fall slowly with each deep, even breath he took, snoring quietly. He traced his features; they became less sever with sleep, lines from scowling and laughing smoothing out. Honestly, Daichi may have thought that Suga was beautiful, but there was something about Daichi that always made his heart flutter, as if he was still a teenage boy fostering a crush on his best friend. It happened more often than not that Suga found himself almost breathless on the occasion that Daichi laughed so hard he couldn't be bothered to care about anything else.

Suga was smitten. So much so, that it was... difficult to express. He could never quite find the words to describe the swelling feeling he got in his chest whenever he was near Daichi, or the ache he felt when they spent an entire day apart. He used to think people like them were over-dramatic, but now he understood the goofy smiles that couldn't be fought and the looks that were relative to the heart eyes cartoon characters got. 

 

 

Suga-- only half asleep-- was stirred as he felt Daichi press a chaste kiss to a space beneath his eye: His mole. He opened one eye as Daichi dipped his head and tugged the collar of his shirt to the side, just far enough to kiss another mole on his clavicle. Suga smiled slightly as he moved his attention to the moles on his arms, the one on the inside of his wrist. Daichi tossed off Suga's shirt and went after the small black dots on his chest and stomach and sides and hips. Suga giggled madly. His moles were the one thing about him that he was perpetually insecure about; Daichi loved them and practically worshiped them, memorizing every placement, even the one hidden in Suga's hair at the nape of his neck. Daichi made sure to touch and kiss every one. It gave him a good reminder that Suga was real; not just milky porcelain, but warm skin.

"Stop!" Suga gasped between laughs as Daichi kissed the inside of his ankle, "Dai--!" He was silenced with a kiss. Suga draped his arms around Daichi's neck, finding comfort in his weight settling on him, warm and familiar. They kissed lazily, slowly and simply. Kisses without hurry or need or purpose, lips sliding together in a way that was more nuzzling than kissing. It made both smile and try their best not to in fear of having to stop.

"Suga," Daichi breathed. " _Koushi_ , kitten, I love--" A muffled grumbling interrupted his sentiment. Suga laughed.

"Sorry. Hungry." Daichi kissed the end of his noise.

"Stay in bed. I'll go make miso," He rolled out of bed and pulled on sweatpants.

"Brush your teeth!" Suga called after him, wondering how he had possible ended up with someone so wonderful.

 

 

Daichi was asleep. Or, maybe he wasn't, but he was laying on his stomach with his eyes closed. Suga had taken to tracing pictures and words on Daichi's back, right between his shoulder blades. D-A-I-C-H-I. K-O-U-S-H-I. Maybe he was just trying to find an excuse to touch him. Suga had always had a certain thing for constantly touching Daichi. He didn't know why, and neither did Daichi, but neither of them particularly cared. The barely there brushes of fingers against Daichi's back during practice, the gentle headbutts whenever Suga wanted more attention, all of it just made Daichi remember that he was loved. And he loved that.

Suga traced a heart.

It was still fairly hard to believe that Daichi and Suga had ever even gotten over their nerves to admit their love for each other. Two unusually timid boys stuttering over their words until one of them finally understood. It was strange at first, both of them feeling out how to go about having a relationship with someone, especially their best friend. Luckily the merge didn't take much: they'd already spent a massive amount of time together, some of that time had just started filling up with touching and kissing and-- after about a year of dating-- something a little more private.

B-E-S-T  W-I-N-G  S-P-I-K-E-R

And now here they were, years later. They shared a nice apartment, went to class during the day and worked as much as they could at night. Recently, most of their time together had been spent sleeping or watching whatever new drama's happened to be on TV. If they weren't working weekends, they were visiting their mother's, visiting the old team, having lunch with Asahi to give him advice about Noya. Today was a welcomed mercy that Suga was going to enjoy, because who knew when next they were going to be able to spend this much time together again? Suga wished this day wouldn't end at all, that he could always watch the rain and listen to Daichi snore and stay wrapped up in his favorite blankets and Daichi's arms. But, well, at least for now, he could bask in the calmness of it, relax for once and enjoy his time with his boyfriend. 

U R M-Y S-O-U-L-M-A-T-E

"Come here," Daichi's mumble was almost inaudible, but even if he hadn't understood, Suga would've let him drag him down beside him anyways. He hooked his leg around Daichi's and his arm over his waist and pulled him close, Daichi pushing his face into Suga's hair and laughing softly. Cuddled together, Daichi let himself fall back asleep.

Suga would have to start making sure they had Sunday's off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated  
> [I have a blog over here](http://accidentalcosmonaut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
